Trollhunters: Eclipsed
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: "Pl-please do-don't hurt m-me" the little boy whimpered. The woman held up her hands, after placing the broom on the ground, and began to talk softly to him. "Hey, hey it's alright. I won't hurt you" she began, "my name is Barbara and I am a nurse. And you are?" The boy stared at her with tear-filled eyes, "E-Eclipse. My na-name is Eclipse."
1. Prologue

Prologue-

A young woman with light red hair, tan skin and light green eyes was making dinner for herself and her son; a 4-year-old with soft black hair, light tan skin and bright blue eyes, when a light in the backyard caught her attention. The woman grabbed a broom and went to investigate. When she got outside she had to squint her eyes as she looked at the light.

After a minute or two, the light died down and it left a young boy, the same age as her son, with messy black hair, very pale skin, light blue eyes with red and gold specks, he had small spiral ram horns that stopped right below his scared eyes.

The woman gasped and walked toward the shivering boy causing him to let out a terrified gasp and back away.  
"Pl-please do-don't hurt m-me" the little boy whimpered.  
The woman held up her hands, after placing the broom on the ground, and began to talk softly to him.  
"Hey, hey it's alright. I won't hurt you" she began, "my name is Barbara and I am a nurse. And you are?"

The boy stared at her with tear-filled eyes, "E-Eclipse. My na-name is Eclipse."  
Barbara nodded, "where is your family?"  
Eclipse began crying and collapsed to the ground. Barbara gasped and quickly engulfed the boy in a hug.

"Th-they... I-I wa-wasn't lik-like the-them s-so I-I lef-left... I-I ra-ran 'way!" Eclipse cried and clung onto the woman.

The nurse hugged him as she softly sung a lullaby. The unusual boy slowly fell asleep, in her arms, feeling safe. The woman gently picked him up and carried him inside. After she laid him on her bed she went downstairs and told her son about him during dinner, explaining to him that Eclipse was going to stay with them until they could find his family. Her son didn't mind having a brother and was very excited to see him for the first time. When he did, he wasn't afraid. He was happy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

The family had found out that Eclipse seemed to be allergic to the sun. After all, what other reasons could there be for him to scream when he touched the slightest of sunlight and his skin to grow dry? So, they would have a tutor come from 6:30pm to 8:00pm to teach him. They had come up with a more human name for the boy and they all agreed on Ekil Dark Lake.

Ekil would call his adopted, fostered, mother 'Nurse' and his brother 'Runt', after meeting Tobias, Toby, he called him 'Stout'. Everyone else was 'Danger' or 'Alert'.

To hide his horns, he wore a headband and everyone believed them to be fake.

Right now, Ekil was watching the sunset from the safety of his room when a dizzy spell hit him causing the boy to freeze up and stare blankly ahead.

* * *

 _A shadowy figure hovered before leaning closer._

 _"Little brother, you must become stronger if you are to kill the Trollhunters" a dark voice growled._

 _"But I don't want to kill anyone" a soft, scared voice whispered._

 _A growl filled the air and the figure brought up a clawed hand before slashing it downwards. A scream of pain soon followed._

* * *

Eclipse gasped and blinked rapidly until the blurriness in his vision disappeared. The boy noticed that the sun was gone and the moon took its place.

He shivered before heading downstairs, his mentor would be there soon. Ekil saw Runt, Stout and two creatures talking.

"I didn't know you were friends with two Dangers'" Eclipse commented causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

"Uh-I just met them" Runt explained.

Ekil narrowed his eyes at the familiar creatures before looking at Stout.

"What do you know about them?"

"Uh... they're made of different types of stone, the multi-eyed one is very enthusiastic and the big one is sort of like a dog" the chubby boy explained.

"So, you don't know that much?" When Toby nodded Eclipse turned his glare to the rocky creatures, "what do you want?"

The one with multiple eyes held up his hands in the universal sign of 'I come in peace'.

"The Amulet chose young Jim as the next Trollhunter" the blue one explained.

Eclipse growled and pushed the Runt and Stout behind him to defend them.

"Is that supposed to make me believe you?!" the boy demanded, his eyes glowing slightly.

"No! Ekil, their telling the truth!" Runt shouted, standing in front of the rocky creatures.

The younger boy frowned and tilted his head slightly, "why do you believe them?"

Runt took a deep breath before holding a clock-like thing in front of him.

"For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is Mine to Command"

Eclipse shielded his eyes from the bright glow. When he unshielded them, they grew wide in horror and he took a step back.

His brother was now with silver and blue armour, the clock-thing over his heart and a large sword attached to his back.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Tobias smiled, everyone looked at Ekil when he didn't answer.

They saw the horror, fear, pain and remorse in the boy's eyes.

"Ekil?" Jim asked taking a step toward the boy.

Eclipse stumbled back, his eyes staring at Daylight. Memories flooding the boy's senses and tears slipping down his face.

"Ekil?" Jim said again and walked forward, he never seen his adopted brother like this, it kind of scared him.

Ekil turned and ran, ignoring the calls from the Trolls and humans.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

Eclipse ran.

He ran as fast as he could.

His legs tripped from under him and his head smacked against the strong bark of a tree. He blinked dizzily and looked up.

 _A grey and black troll stood in front of him. Silver and blue armour concealing most of what it looked like. A bright silver and blue sword raised above the troll's head._

 _The troll's eyes held no remorse, no mercy as it struck the sword down._

 _"DIE SON OF GUNMAR!" the troll snarled as the sword met its mark against Eclipses shoulder._

 _The boy screamed in pain and fought to get away. Tears fell from his eyes and his hidden markings began to glow a soft luminescent color._

 _"L-let m-me go" Ekil whimpered and shrank back, "pl-please"_

 _The troll laughed._

 _"Why should I, Muddrux the Many, let you live?" the Trollhunter demanded, pushing Daylight deeper into Eclipse, making him scream in absolute agony._

 _The child blinked back dizziness, he felt his mind going sluggish and his brain stopped functioning. The last thing the boy saw was his older brother running toward him and the vicious Trollhunter before everything went dark._

* * *

Eclipse slowly awoke, he shifted and groaned before sitting up and holding his bruised head.

"What happened?" The boy asked and looked around to find himself on the couch with the Trolls from earlier, Runt and Stout standing there, looking worried.

"Are you quite alright Ekil?" the multi-eyed one asked.

The boy blinked twice and the last hour and a half came back to him. He groaned and quickly stood up before heading upstairs.

"If anyone needs me, I'm going to wait for the trainer to come by" Ekil grumbled and was about to take the last step when he heard his mo—the Nurses car pull in.

"It's our mom! Quick upstairs!" Runt shouted in a panic and everyone scrambled into the bathroom, they pulled Eclipse along with them.

Once inside, Jim closed and locked the door.

They began talking but Ekil ignored them and sat down on the toilet seat. He reflected what had happened so far and had a bad feeling that it would only get worse.

The feeling got worse when he heard Bulars name and he shrank into himself slightly. The boy had given thought on telling Runt about his family and where he came from, but now...

Eclipse sighed and sat up before exiting the bathroom.

He made his way downstairs and saw Nurse making Ginger Ale and getting medicine from the cabinet.

"Are you alright?!" Ekil asked in worry.

Nurse jumped slightly before looking at the boy she had found 11 years ago and smiled.

"I'm fine, these are for Jim, he's got food poisoning"

Ekil tilted his head in confusion, "food poisoning?"

"They don't have food poisoning where you're from?"

"Not that I know of, my pack is heavily resilient to a lot of things"

Nurse nodded in understanding and explained what food poisoning is, "well, food poisoning is an illness caused by bacteria or other toxins in food, typically with vomiting and diarrhea."

'Must be their cover story' Ekil frowned before shrugging, "strange"

Nurse chuckled and headed upstairs with Ekil beside her, "oh, before I forget. Mrs. Schway called in sick, so you have the night off"

The boy nodded in understanding.

They reached the bathroom and Ekil heard their conversation due to his heightened hearing. Before he could react on the new information, Nurse knocked on the door.

"Jim, open up" she commanded lightly.

"I'm fine mom" Jim's voice was loud enough for her to hear.

"Jim, I'm a doctor, I'm going to treat my own son" right after she said this, she accidently dropped some of the pills.

She murmured something under her breath and bent down to pick them up. The door opened and Jim walked out.

"See, I'm fine" the Runt said before walking to his room.

Ekil followed and sat down on the older boy's bed. He examined the new Trollhunter and frowned when he noticed how pale he looked.

"We should tell Nurse about this" the smaller boy suggested as he leaned his back against the wall, "let her know and she can help keep you safe"

"You suck at counselling others" Runt muttered and shifted slightly in his chair.

"Who said I was trying to be a councilor? I'm just pointing out the facts before you make any rash decisions and get yourself killed"

Runt frowned and looked over at the other.

"You think I could die?"

"If Bular is as dangerous as they say than it is highly likely."

Runt closed his eyes, "I don't want her to get involved"

Ekil stared at him before nodding and looking away, his eyes were downcast.

'I don't want to get involved either, but it is better that she knows so that if her son dies she knows why' Eclipse thought to himself.

The unusual boy took a deep breath before nodding, "I understand that but-"

"Come on Guys!" Stout interrupted running passed followed by the trolls, "Ms. Lake has left the house!"

"We talk" the big dog-like one said.

Jim and Eclipse looked at each other before heading downstairs. The big one, ARRRGH, complained that their den was too small and Tobias helped clean up by feeding the giant troll VHS Tapes. Jim and the multi-eyes blue one talked Eclipse stared out the window, keeping watch for the Trollhunter Killer.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Runts shout caused Ekil to look over and see his distressed face.

"Who does?" Multi-eyes asked after chuckling.

Jim looked down and handed him the amulet, "you should take this back"

"I cannot" the four arms pushed the amulet back to the boy, "it chose you"

They played push-away a few minutes and Eclipse returned his attention outside in boredom.

His eyes lingered on the shadows and forests and swept quickly across the lighted up areas.

"I'm going to school with you two tomorrow" Ekil decided and all conversation stopped.

"What?! Ekil you know you can't!" Runt tried to reason but the boy ignored him.

"I can bring an umbrella"

"Yeah, but what would we tell the teachers?"

"I'll deal with that"

"I do not understand" multi-eyes said, "do you not all go to the same training facility"

"I have a sickness and am home trained while these two do not" Eclipse explained.

"Ah" the blue troll understood.

Eclipse turned and called his moth- the Nurse.

 **# Hello?#**

"Hello Nurse, I was wondering if I could go to school with Runt and Stout tomorrow. So that I can understand why everyone is making a huge fuss about it. I promise to wear the necessary protection."

The line was silent before a soft sigh came through.

 **# Alright, but make sure to bring an umbrella. I'll contact the school and explain the situation to them#**

"Thank you, Nurse, you're a life saver"

He hung up and turned, "taken care of, I'm gonna go to bed"

He went upstairs, brushed his teeth and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-**

The next morning, Eclipse awoke at five thirty and got ready for school. He headed downstairs and prepared breakfast for his broth- for Runt and Nurse.

His eyes glanced outside and he sighed when all he saw was the backyard and the fence. He closed his eyes before taking the food to his fami- to Runt's and Nurse's room. He put them on their desks and left.

He walked downstairs once again and grabbed a can from the recycling bin before eating it.

At six, Runt came down and thanked his brother for the food.

At seven, the two (Eclipse holding an umbrella) left for school.

* * *

Ekil followed his brother around, ignoring the stares and whispers he got from the other students.

They entered the History classroom and Ekil stole the seat behind Jim before staring out the window, keeping watch for Bular while listening to the conversation around him.

...

"Young Atlas, is something wrong with your brother?" Strickler asked when he noticed the unusual boys' stiff posture and familiar horns, "and why is he wearing horns?"

Jim looked over and sighed, "he's always on high alert and when he was younger he was afraid of creatures with horns so he decided to wear horns to get over that fear, now he never takes them off"

Stricklander nodded slowly and memorized the boy so that he could ask Bular or someone if he (Ekil he believed the name was) was full (or at all) human.

The Changeling continued teaching, keeping an eye on the boy that radiated power and troll.

* * *

After school, Runt and Ekil met up with Stout and headed home.

On their way, the three heard a loud, ferocious roar.

Eclipse looked over and his eyes widened in fear, shock, horror and shame when he saw Bular The Vicious glaring at them with rage-filled eyes.

"TROLLHUNTER! MERLINS CREATION! GUNMARS DOOM!" the large Troll roared.

Eclipse stared at his brother, fearful that he would be recognized.

"EKIL! COME ON!" Runt screamed at him but he couldn't move, he could barely breathe.

The Skullcrusher's Heir charged forward, straight at him, and he couldn't do anything about it. All Eclipse was do was watch as his brother went to kill him.

Bular lunged at him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

 _Eclipse fought a Nyarlagroth for his first fighting test. His bright blue eyes flashed and he charged at the snake-like creature when it roared and withered in pain. A black and red sword (similar to his fathers but is double sided) appeared in the 3-year-olds right hand and he raised it over his head before bringing it down onto the creatures' head before slicing the Nyarlagroth's throat open. The Darkland Snake screeched one more time before collapsing to the cold, unforgiving ground._

* * *

Ekil snapped awake with a gasp and looked around. He was being carried by the dog-like troll while the multi-eyed one, Runt and Stout walked beside them.

"What happened?" the boy asked as he sat up.

"Ekil! You're alright!" the new Trollhunter exclaimed in relief and the furry Troll placed the other boy on his feet.

"Yeah, what happened?" Ekil asked, "the last thing I remember is heading home with you two"

"Well, we sort-of ran into Bular on the way home and ran. I looked back and saw that you were frozen in fear and seemed to be having a panic attack so I grabbed you and we ran, we rode the bikes and ran into Bliny and ARRRGGGHHH! They took us to Troll Market and you awoke just when we got down the stairs" Stout explained excitedly.

Ekil nodded and they headed into Troll Market; the boy froze when a sudden warmness and sense of security wrapped around him and he couldn't help a small smile that grew on his face, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. A small nudge made him reclaim his surroundings and look to 'ARRRGGGGHHHH!'. The giant troll gestured for the boy to continue moving and so he did.

Trolls of many shape and sizes looked over and were murmuring. Thanks to Ekil's great hearing, he heard what they were saying.

"Humans?" one of them asked.

"Here?!" another one demanded.

"What is going on?" a small troll whispered to a slightly taller one.

"I don't know. Maybe they're prisoners"

More murmurs overlapped one another and Ekil stopped listening. The small group stopped walking when a bulky blue troll with yellow eyes stalked over.

"What is this?!" the spikey troll demanded.

"I was just getting to that, Draal" Blikie (?) Blinkhi(?) said before spreading his arms, "Believe it or not, he is, um How do I put this? Our new Trollhunter."

All the trolls gasped and one fainted.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"OBSERBED!"

"HOW?!"

Many voices shouted and Eclipse got ready to jump in to save the little Runt.

"Just Show Them Jimbo!" Stout yelled over the cries of outrage.

"Okay. For the Power of Merlin-"

"Glory" Blinky ('That's his name!' Ekil thought) corrected.

"Right, sorry. For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight Shall be Mine to Command"

Light danced around the Lake and he rose into the air before collapsing back to the ground in the Daylight Armour, "pretty cool, right?"

More gasps sounded... and the same troll fainted... once again.

"A human? Protecting us?" Draal questioned before exploding in rage, "Bushigal! I am Draal, son of Kanjigar and the amulet's rightful heir!"

"Uh, you're his son?" Stout asked before gasping and turning to Ekil and Runt, "He's His Son!"

"I can see how that's a problem" Runt muttered.

"When my father fell, the honor should have passed down to me!" Draal snapped and went to take the amulet from Runt, but the power blasted them away from each other.

"Amulet chose" ARRRHHHGGG! Said as Blinky steadied the new Trollhunter.

"We'll see what Vendel has to say about this"

"Go ahead and fetch him, meanwhile there is lots of Trollhunter business to get done" Blinky responded and guided the three humans away, "Draal, wonderful to see you as always."

The five walked through some halls until they reached a giant opening (the Trollhunter Armour deactivated soon after they left the eyes of the other trolls).

"WOW!" the humans (and Eclipse) gaped at the palace-like room.

"Is this a palace?!" Toby asked, eyes wide.

"Welcome to the 'Heroes Forge'" Blinky said while spreading his four arms, "this is where the Trollhunters train"

Eclipse looked around, eyes wide at the bright training hall. In the Darklands, you could barely see in the training hall, you relied on your other senses.

"Are those the previous Trollhunters?" the horned-boy asked when his eyes landed on the monuments.

"Ah, yes" Blinky smiled, "these are the monuments to the predecessors of the new Trollhunter *he gestured to an empty spot* this spot will be the final repost of Kanjigar The Courageous" Blinky his attention to Jim, "and one day, you will be placed along with them, one day, hopefully, very far in the future"

"Yeah, there's just one thing I'm not getting" Stout said.

"Just one?" Eclipse questioned, expecting A LOT more.

"You guys are Trolls so 'Trollhunter' sounds like you're hunting yourself"

"Hunt bad trolls. Gumm-Gumms" ARRRHHHGGG said.

"Not exactly the most terrifying name." Jim replied.

"In Trollspeak, "Gumm-Gumm" means "bringer of horrible, slow, painful and thoroughly-calculated death"" Blinky explained.

"Oh" Runt whispered.

"But do not be too concerned, Master Jim. The Gumm-Gumms were exiled to the Darklands centuries ago" the four-armed troll reassured.

Eclipse gave a small yawn and stretched before hearing something sharp heading towards him, he ducked right as a giant axe soared over him. The boy made his way to the trolls and Stout and watched as Runt stumbled around.

"Blinkous Galadrigal" a male voice called, "Blinkous Galadrigal."

Ekil froze, eyes widening.

* * *

 _"He-hello?" a small boy walked into the Darklands only library, "i-is anyone here?"_

 _A green, six-eyed face looked from around the corner and the Darkland prince flinched._

 _"Yes, who are you?" the troll gruffed._

 _"I-I'm Eclipse sir" the boy responded, "I came to return a book for my father"_

 _"Ah yes" the troll nodded and began to walk away, "leave it on the desk, I'll put it away when I have the time"_

 _Eclipse nodded and placed the forbidden book on the desk before leaving._

 _"What were you doing in there?!" his brother demanded making the child jump._

 _"Just returning the book father told me to" he replied calmly, knowing if he so much as stuttered the older would be suspicious._

 _The bull-like troll snorted, "just stay away from Galadrigal, he is dangerous"_

* * *

"Produce the amulet Trollhunter" an old troll demanded Stout.

"Uh, I think I'm the flesh-bag that you're looking for" Jim interfered and the old troll walked over to him.

* * *

After the whole 'Soothscryer' ordeal, the three headed home.

Jim and Toby were discussing what lie to tell while Ekil slowly fell asleep. They entered the house and Eclipse ignored Nurse's calls of being in the kitchen, instead he went upstairs to get some much-needed rest.

He curled up on his bed, after brushing his teeth and going to the restroom (and showering and all), and drifted off.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the long wait, School is stressing and I kind of, sort of, maybe forgot about this...**_

 _ **So here's a longer chapter :)**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

Ekil walked through the dense forest, his eyes closed and his ears listening. The crickets chirped in the near silence as small drops of rain pitter-pattered against the boys' skin. Cool air swooshed around him in a soft song and the moon shone between the clouds. He traced his hands on the rough bark of the tall trees as he walked toward a clearing.

He concentrated on the powerful buzz in front of his brain and a black and red double-edged sword that glowed appeared in his right hand.

His light blue eyes opened and the boy smiled down at it before he began practicing.

* * *

 _Ekil was sitting against a tree, half asleep, when he felt immense pain. The boy screeched and pulled his legs to his chest and looked around. Daylight touched all around him, the only thing protecting him from the deadly rays was the tree's shadow._

 _His breathing was heavy and he looked around for a way to get home safely. A laugh filled the air and a dark colored Changeling walked toward the boy. Ekil activated his sword and held it protectively in front of him._

 _"Well, well, well" the Changeling smirked, "what do we have here?"_

 _"Leave me alone Impure" Eclipse snarled, his sword glowing brightly._

 _The Impure laughed again and lunged forward, he tackled the boy and pinned him to the ground. The sunlight touched the boy's horns and he screamed as they slowly became stone. Eclipse gripped his sword tightly before slashing it upwards, chopping the Impure's head from its shoulders. The dead Changeling collapsed on the boy, he pushed it off and moved back into the shadows._

 _The pain in his legs and head made him dizzy. He took out his phone and called Runt._

 _It rang three times before someone answered._

 _"Runt, I'm stuck outside" Ekil rasped._

 ** _# Where Are You?!#_**

 _"Forest, somewhere"_

 ** _# We'll be there as soon as we can#_**

 _"Good"_

 _Ekil hung up and looked at the Impure with disgust and worry, "I hope that was the only one"_

 _A loud screech filled the air and the boy turned to see a Stalkling flying overhead. His eyes widened and he shrank closer to the tree as it looked around._

 _Voices sounded from all around, all of them disorient._

 _Ekil lifted the sword as many humans came into view. They were not people._

 _The surroundings changed to the fighting arena in the Darklands. Many beasts were charging at the small boy._

 _Eclipse dodged, his sword stabbed into the side of a Stalkling. It turned to stone and fell to the ground._

 _A soldier grabbed the boy painfully by his arm and slammed him into a wall, the child cried out._

 _"Disappointing" the gratty and fearful voice of Gunmar echoed, "the humans really made you soft"_

 _"No" Eclipse growled, his eyes narrowing and the hidden luminescent designs glowed brightly, "They Made Me Strong!"_

 _He brought his knees to his chest and braced his feet against the wall before pushing off. He flipped over the solder, brandishing his sword and stabbing the creature before landing on his feet. He turned and threw the sword at the evil Tyrant. The sword hit the Skullcrusher Throne, everything turned black._

Ekil groaned and sat up, he looked at the clock beside his bedside.

 **5:40PM.**

He got up, changed and headed downstairs.

He entered the kitchen and saw Runt fixing Nurse's cooking, the horned child chuckled and felt a presence watching.

Eclipses head snapped to the window and red-orange-gold eyes met blue-green-gold. The Heir and the boy stared at each other before Runt cut in.

"Ekil, what're you looking at?" the Trollhunter looked outside but only saw the backyard.

Eclipse looked at the Runt before returning his gaze to the backyard. Nothing was there.

"Nothing, just... need to get fresh air" the boy quickly left and walked around, hoping Bular had left.

* * *

Bular walked to his hideout, his eyes narrowed in thought. The horned boy looked familiar, but he didn't know where from.

He growled and entered the damp cave right as the Impure arrived.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

 _-Later That Night-_

Eclipse wiped his eyes but more and more tears fell. He thought that he'd be happy to get away from his family, to leave and never come back, and yet it made his chest tighten and his thoughts kept on returning to the Darklands. The boy curled up against the warm, glowing wall and wept. His sobs were near nonexistent.

* * *

Vandal headed to his den in the Heartstone when the sound of a crying child lit up his senses. The oldened Troll followed the sounds and saw one of the Trollhunter's companions curled up against the majestic crystal, trying to silence his crying.

The wise Troll walked toward the unusual boy and knelt down before placing a strong, yet gentle hand on the child's back. Blue, teary eyes lifted and stared into Vandal's black eyes.

"What is wrong, young one?" he asked softly.

Ekil sniffled and looked away from the elder, "nothing", he croaked out.

"Do not lie to me, I can tell from your scent that something is bothering you" Vandal softly said.

Ekil peeked at him before sighed and shifting so that he was sitting against the Heartstone before speaking.

"I guess I miss my family... I-I don't know why I would but I do" he hugged himself tightly, "I keep seeing my brother and I guess that's why I miss them"

Vandal frowned, wondering what the brother of the human Trollhunter was on about, "I believed that the Trollhunter was your family"

Ekil squeezed his eyes shut and hugged himself tighter, "I was adopted by them when I... got separated from my biological family"

"I see, and you wish to see them again?"

"Yes... no... I don't know" the boy groaned and banged the back of his head against the crystal before looking at Vandal, "my family wasn't the best; my father was strict and demanding, my brother is ruthless and blood-thirsty, and I've never met my mother. Father used to tell me stories of her cruelty and manipulative ways, always said I reminded him of her" Eclipse laughed bitterly, "I guess that's the reason he didn't kill me like all the others wanted him to. I loved my family, I worshipped them" he closed his eyes and bowed his head, "I... guess I miss them a little bit"

Vandal studied the child, a concerned frown on his face, "did they ever hurt you?"

Ekil's head snapped up so fast the Troll was surprised he didn't get whip-lash.

"No! They Would Never!" the boy defended, his eyes wide with shock, "why would you think that?!"

"It is common for families who 'aren't the best' to harm their own" Vandal explained, "I was worried they were one of them"

"Well, they're not!" Eclipse snapped, his posture stiff and his eyes hard, "the only times they hurt me was during training and those were always by accident!"

Vandal took a step back, his blood turning ice cold at the boy's voice and glare. He felt as if his breathing was constricted and an unknown presence was in his mind.

* * *

Eclipse glared at the leader of Heartstone Trollmarket.

 _'How **DARE** He Suggest Such A Thing!' _

Eclipse growled deep in his chest and slowly stood up, taking threatening steps toward the Troll causing the leader to step back.

 _"Don't you fucking **DARE** accuse my family of hurting me! They saved me more times than I can count! They protected me from the others! I WOULDN'T BE **ALIVE** IF THEY WEREN'T THERE FOR ME!" _

Ekil inhaled sharply and forced himself to calm down, he regained his posture and looked at the stone ground.

"I apologize for blowing up on you Vandal Son of Rundle, Son of Kilfred" the boy sincerely apologized.

When Vandal didn't respond Eclipse looked up and gasped when he saw the King-like Troll collapse to his knees before crashing all the way to the ground.

 _"VANDAL!"_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven-**

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Draal looked up from his mug when he heard one of the false-Trollhunter's companions. Some others must have heard him too because they quickly began murmuring and standing.

"What is the human doing here so late?"

"Is he coming from the Heartstone?"

"What's going on?"

Draal grumbled and pushed past the small crowd in the front of the bar. He headed to the Heartstone, irritated, ready to tell the human off. He stalked to where the voice was coming from and froze in shock, all his anger vanishing instantly.

The young horned human cradled Vandal's head as it laid on his lap, tears of fear sliding down his face. He looked up at the blue Troll and sniffed.

"I-I don't know what happened, h-he collapsed a-and" the boy rambled on.

Draal knelt down and took his leader from the boy and looked him over.

"He seems to have gone into unconsciousness due-to shock" the warrior glared at the boy, "what did you say to him?"

"I-I lost my temper, and yelled at him. I-I don't know why he fell unconscious to that though" the human stammered.

Draal growled softly before bending down and scooping up his leader, he turned and left the horned human as he entered Vandals cave and laid him on his rock slab. Once done he exited the crystal and stalked over to the child.

"Come on, let's get you home" Draal growled, picking the human up and carrying him out of Troll Market.

The blue giant remembered where Jim told Blinky where his house was and carried the boy there. Once they got there, the troll placed the sleeping boy on a patch of grass before picking up a tiny rock and throwing it at one of the top windows. He repeated this process until he saw the light turn on, then he hid behind a tree.

The false-Trollhunter peeked out the window, saw his brother and quickly left view. After a few moments the child ran outside and to his brothers' side where he proceeded in picking him up and taking him inside. Draal took that as a sign to go back to Troll Market.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight-**

Eclipse watched Runt train, Stout was standing beside him and talking to AAARRRGGG. When They got to Troll Market this morning, they were informed the Vendel had awoke, but he didn't tell anyone what happened.

Ekil closed his eyes and listened to the movements of his broth- of Runt.

 _-Years Ago-_

 _"Again" the deep, dark voice of his father called._

 _Eclipse parried out of the way of the Stalklings talons. He activated his sword and brought it in a U-arch, chopping the Stalklings head clean off._

 _Three more Stalklings dived down and attacked to avenge their fallen._

 _-Now-_

"Ekil, Vandel wishes to speak with you" Draal said as he entered, a female troll entered a second later yelling about gnomes.

Ekil nodded and followed Draal to the Heartstone. Draal stopped right outside and told Ekil that Vandel was inside. Ekil hesitated before entering. When he entered, he saw Vandel leaning against a stone slab.

"Vandel?" Ekil called.

"Come here child" the old Troll ordered.

Ekil slowly made his way over until he was beside the pale Troll.

Vandel gestured to the slab of rock, "what do you see?"

Ekil blinked before looking at the slab. It was of a very rare and ancient oak from before the War. It had carvings of the old imbedded the sides. It was a flat gold color on top.

Ekil relayed the information.

"Anything else?"

Ekil glanced at the slab, strange tendrils of a black mist curled around it. So small it was har to see.

"There are black tendrils on it, they look like mist" Ekil looked at the Troll, "Vandel, if I may, what is this about?"

Vandel looked at him, a soft look.

"Only a Troll, or a Troll-borne, can see what the stone truly looks like" Vandel informed, "you just described it perfectly"

Ekil paled and backed away, "I-I"

Vandel gently laid a hand on his shoulder, "Ekil, if I may ask, who are your parents?"

Ekil gulped.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine-**

Eclipse ran.

He ran until he was out of Troll Market. He ran until he was out of Arcadia. He ran until he couldn't run anymore.

He collapsed and took in deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart.

Once he calmed enough, he mentally scolded himself. How dare he run away like a coward! If his brother (or father for that matter) seen him do that, he would be labeled a coward and traitor forever and be forced to fight the most dangerous creatures for everyone's entertainment!

He regained his breath and turned, ready to go back when he heard a familiar screech. He quickly turned, activating his sword and held it at a ready as he looked around. The screech sounded again, but farther away. Eclipse growled and deactivated his sword before turning and stalking back towards the town, no noticing the glowing eyes opening and watching him.

…

Ekil finished the World History test and watched his tutor as she graded it.

"Very good Ekil, another A+" she smiled, "now, the only grade we have to get up is the one in Health"

Ekil nodded and took out his Health book and began reading and taking notes on the next section in it.

"What's the function of the appendix?" he asked after finishing, looking at the tutor in curiosity.

"No one truly knowns, maybe someone in the future will find out"

"Oh, what if it expands your life, but because you pull it out after it bursts, instead of healing it, you only live a certain amount of time?"

"Well, if the doctors do patch it up, there is a high risk of infection due to the bacteria"

"Oh"

He just didn't understand how human medicine was so far behind from Troll medicine.

…

Jim was small.

Ekil stared at the small, teeny-tiny version of Runt who stared back at him from Stouts bed.

"What? What did I miss?" he asked, his mind trying to get around the fact that the boy, who was almost six feet tall, was now barely two inches tall.

"Well, a Gnome stole the Trollhunter Amulet and to get it back Jimbo was shrunk down. When Blinkey tried to resize him back, the machine failed and now Jimbo is stuck at this size until the effects wears off" Stout explained.

"Huh" Ekil knelt down to get a closer look at the now smaller Trollhunter, "you have a test in Spanish tomorrow, you are so doomed"

Runt groaned and Stout let out a slightly terrified sound.

Ekil stood and began to leave, at the door he stopped and grinned, "see you when you're bigger"

Small Runt stuck his tongue out while Stout just gave Ekil an annoyed look.

Ekil chuckled and left.

…

The next night, Jim returned home and explained that the Gnome was still alive and Toby was taking care of it to Ekil.

Ekil did not understand why they didn't just kill it and be done.


End file.
